Currently, wearable devices are more and more widely applied in people's lives. The wearable devices such as intelligent spectacles and intelligent watches increase the environmental perception degree of people by monitoring body information or external information, and hence enhance user experience.
The conventional wearable device can passively receive information and send the information to a user. However, the wearable device cannot actively send an instruction of the user, cannot control an audio processing device, and hence cannot achieve the real-time interaction with the audio processing device.